Il faut qu'il arrête !
by yuki-604
Summary: Crow se tue au travail pendant que Jack gaspille de l'argent dans le café. Évidemment, cela finit par faire des étincelles...


Assis sur sa D-Wheel, les sourcils froncés derrière la visière de son casque, Crow fonçait à toute allure à travers les rues de Domino City.

Il n'avait aucune hésitation quant à son itinéraire et se dirigeait de manière assurée, sans prêter la moindre attention au paysage qui défilait. Arrivée à destination, il descendit de sa machine et serra les dents devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui :

En effet, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un grand blond, attablé à une terrasse, l'air suprêmement satisfait. Le jeune homme blond porta une tasse à ses lèvres en poussant un soupir de contentement. Cette vue augmenta la colère de Crow, et un grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa bouche :

-Arrête !

Le roux s'approcha à grand pas furieux du blond en grondant :

-Jack!

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami. Ce dernier posa brutalement ses deux mains à plat sur la table qui en trembla :

-T'es encore là ?

-Oui, rétorqua le blond, imperturbable. Tu devrais essayer ce café : Le Blue Eyes Montains est le meilleur, enchaina-t-il.

Crow serra les poings pour se retenir de lui envoyer sa tasse dans la figure. D'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la moins agressive possible, il demanda :

-Et... Tu en as pris combien aujourd'hui ?

Les yeux fermés, le visage serein, Jack fit glisser sans un mot la note vers Crow.

Lequel manqua s'étouffer :

-Six ? Six cafés à trois mille yens l'un ?

Crow n'en revenait pas. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction, il se fit la réflexion que son ami n'avait vraiment pas la valeur de l'argent.

Peu à peu, cependant, la surprise s'effaçait pour laisser la place à la colère. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Il fit un rapide calcul : 3 000x6= 18 000. Dix-huit mille yens jetés pas la fenêtre ! C'était plus qu'il ne gagnait en deux jours de livraison !

Cette fois, ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

Rivant son regard à celui de son ami, Crow articula avec force :

-Jack. Ton café coûte beaucoup trop cher. Tu ne peux pas continuer à en boire tous les jours, et surtout, pas autant!

Le blond fronça les sourcils:

-Quoi? Il ne coûte que trois mille yen!

L'autre recula comme si le blond venait de le frapper.

-_Que_ trois mille yen ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son regard tomba par hasard sur la note ou s'alignait sagement les chiffres :

**_3 000 yens**

**_3 000 yens**

**_3 000 yens**

**_3 000 yens**

**_3 000 yens**

**_3 000 yens**

Il se sentit blêmir. Les chiffres se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

« trois mille yens... trois mille yens... trois mille yens...» répétait inlassablement une petite voix au fond de son crâne.

-Oui, que trois mille yens, asséna Jack, et, à ce prix-là, je pense même en reprendre un autre...

A ces mots, Crow se sentit défaillir : Un nouveau trois mille yens sur la note... il effectua machinalement le calcul et frémit d'effroi face au résultat : 21 000 yen ! Alors que Jack levait la main pour commander son septième café, au grand plaisir du patron et de la serveuse, Crow ne put retenir un cri déchirant :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur et haletant. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses mains étaient moites. Un rêve... Un simple rêve...

Épuisé, Crow se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et contempla le plafond en silence. Décidément... Ce foutu Jack et ses maudits cafés le poursuivaient jusque dans son sommeil à présent ! Le roux passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il ne supporterais pas une nouvelle nuit comme celle-ci. Il fallait qu'il force Jack à arrêter. Quitte à mettre sa fierté de côté et à demander de l'aide à Yusei. Jack écoutait Yusei. Peut-être que ce dernier parviendrais à le convaincre...

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendit l'objet de ses pensées se lever et se préparer avant de l'entendre sortir. Le roux espéra pendant un court instant qu'il irait s'entrainer pour le WRPG, mais il en doutais. Mais dans ce cas, où allait-il alors ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Au café !

Il serra les poings sur ses draps et, désespéré, chuchota au soleil qui commençait à se glisser dans sa chambre, éclairant les lieux d'une douce lueur :

-Il faut qu'il arrête ! ...


End file.
